


The Magical Game

by bluebeholder



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Ships Them, F/M, Fluff, Football | Soccer, In Honor of the Premiere, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoch and Company play soccer. </p>
<p>Modern AU where they're all kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magical Game

**Author's Note:**

> Generated with this prompt generator: http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts
> 
> Title from David Beckham: "Soccer is a magical game."
> 
> Warning: I am not Canadian, nor do I actually play soccer/football...

Julia was supposed to be here. 

“Are you all right?” George asked, elbowing Will in the ribs.

He turned a squinty glare on George. “I’m fine, George,” he said. 

George shrugged and kicked the football to Tom without running. “Don’t look fine, if you’ll pardon my saying so, Captain.”

“Focus on the drill, George!” Tom bellowed, and charged past Will and George, dribbling the ball to Henry.

Will watched Henry take a nosedive into the mud, tripping Jackson in the process. Tom roared and blustered, but neither of the other two boys seemed particularly interested in getting up. 

“Today’s supposed to be the big game,” Will said, trying for casual. “Julia should be here…the rest of the Valkyries are already…”

George nudged him again. “Ooh, you miss her, don’t you?” His grin, Will decided, was positively stupid.

Will straightened his jersey and stared imperiously across the football field, where the Valkyries were running their own drills. In the absence of their captain, Emily Grace was commanding the field with considerable aplomb. “I do not miss her, George. As you know, she is the captain of our greatest rival team, and missing Julia Ogden would be…”

“Silly?” Tom supplied, appearing in front of Will and George. There was mud on his face, but he was grinning quite devilishly. “You’ve got the biggest crush since ever, Murdoch, and don’t try to deny it!”

“Maybe he should offer to take her on a date after we win,” George suggested with a smirk.

Will rolled his eyes. “If you two would kindly cease your speculations on my personal life…” He marched away to talk to James, who was repairing poor Edna’s cleats for the fifth time this week. 

With Will no longer waiting on Julia, the team was soon moving back into fighting shape. They all ignored the parents camping out on the sidelines in favor of their drills. Occasionally, they could hear Emily shouting down her team. Hodge was, apparently, quite some trouble. Once, the whole team stopped to gawk as Leslie and Anna got into a fight. 

By the time that they were ready to play, Julia was still missing. Will tried not to let his thoughts dwell on her, but he couldn’t help feeling that it just wouldn’t be a game without her. He said nothing to his team, though. There was enough speculation as it was. Terry had taken to waggling his eyebrows suggestively every time the Valkyries’ captain was mentioned, and Will was quite frankly sick of it.

Just before they all took their places, Will heard car doors slamming. He looked up from tying his cleats.

There she was, sprinting across the field, blonde curls shining in the sunlight as she skidded to a halt in front of him. He couldn’t help looking over her tanned, scuffed arms and legs, the way her jersey and shorts clung in interesting ways…“Sorry I was late,” she said. “Did you miss me?”

“Never,” Will said, and stood up. At her disappointed glance, he relented. “Well. Maybe a little.” 

She grinned at him and his stomach gave a pleasant little flop at the sight. “Good.”

They shook hands and took their places on opposite sides of the ball. The referee blew the whistle, and they were off. And if Will tried a little too hard to run next to Julia, and if he asked her over to play football tomorrow with him and Tom and George…well. 

All was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of the premiere. Unfortunately, I won't be able to watch it, but I still find that I ought to do something to celebrate it. 
> 
> I also have the sneaking suspicion that those of you who do watch the premiere are going to be in dire need of some fluff afterwards. 
> 
> #freecrabtree


End file.
